Numerous parameters within an LED controller are used to initiate or modify operation of the LED controller. In conventional systems, most of the parameters can be read from a One Time Programmable (OTP) Read-only memory (ROM). However, an OTP ROM does not allow for the real-time adjustment of control parameters of an LED controller, hence reducing the LED controller's ability to adjust its operation while the LED is operational. For example, manufacturing variations in components external to the LED controller can be compensated for by measuring the external components and adjusting operation to compensate for the variations.
Contemporary ICs have attempted to address the foregoing limitations by dedicating a pin of the IC for each external component of the LED controller. For example, FIG. 1 provides an illustration of a contemporary IC for setting a control parameter of the LED controller while the LED is operational. As shown in FIG. 1, an IC 102 may have a dedicated pin 104 for obtaining a measurement from an external resistor 106 and adjusting a single control parameter of an LED controller 108 based on the obtained measurement.
One drawback of contemporary ICs with LED controllers, such as IC 102, is that measurement of each external component coupled to the LED controller requires a dedicated IC pin. IC pins are often large consumers of space in a packaged IC. Thus, a trade-off exists between a reduced IC size, which directly leads to lower costs, and obtaining data regarding external components, which directly leads to enhanced functionality and control by the LED controller. Because cost is often the driving force in business decisions, the number of pins in an IC is often limited, thereby reducing the number of control parameters an LED controller may have.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved integrated circuits, particularly for lighting devices and consumer-level devices. Embodiments described here address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.